A Push in the Right Direction
by SanosukeLover
Summary: A little script that I wrote for Creative Writing. Seiji and Aya have been dating for a while now. But things have been going bad, so a friend suggests that Seiji to cook a romantic dinner, one problem, Seiji doesn't know how to cook!


A Push in the Right Direction

Scene I

_Seiji and Aya have been dating for a while now. But now Aya feels that he needs to stop acting so immature. Seiji makes a bad joke and Aya leaves. Now in order for Seiji to make it up to Aya, he has to do something. A candlelight dinner, except poor Seiji doesn't know how to cook._

_Seiji walks in singing and dancing in his boxers_

Seiji: ♪ Hey, Say, Hey, Baby I got your money don't you worry! ♪

_Aya, who is sitting on the couch, gets annoyed._

Aya: (_with an English accent)_ Seiji! Good lord! What are you doing?

Seiji: Oh, I didn't know that you were home. Um . . . let me go and change.

Aya: (_Aside) _I love this guy, but he's so childish. How can someone as intelligent as Touma (Seiji's best friend) be friends with such an unintelligent person?

Seiji: Alright, I'm back. What's happening?

Aya: Seiji, how old are you?

Seiji: Um . . . 24? Maybe, I think.

Aya: _(Sweatdrop) _Your twenty-five, Honey.

Seiji: Right!

Aya: Yeah, you know it would be kind of nice if you started acting like it.

Seiji: Well, it would be nice if I had known it to begin with.

Aya: (_Glares_)God, your such an idiot.

_At this point of time, Aya gets annoyed with Seiji and leaves._

Aya: I'm leaving.

Seiji: Wait! Where are you going?

Aya: I can't take this anymore.

Seiji: (_Looks confused_) Can't take what?

Aya: Your childishness.

_Aya leaves_

Seiji: But, But wait what did I do? (_Looks at door longingly_)

End Scene I

Scene II

_Seiji is still confused about why Aya is so mad at him for, so he decides to ask his best friend Touma, who has come over to Seiji's house._

Seiji: I don't understand Touma! Why would she leave like that? What did I do wrong?

Touma: Well, you aren't the most intelligent person alive, you know.

Seiji: So your saying it's me?

Touma: Yea, I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you really don't take life seriously enough. You are reaching a point in your life where you need to think about both your futures.

Seiji: What are you implying here?

Touma: Maybe it's time that you propose to the girl. You love her!

Seiji: Propose? You mean as in marriage? And rings? And . . . oh! (_Becomes overwhelmed) _

Touma: Seiji! Calm down! I'm just suggesting it. You don't have to do it (_Mumbles a 'yet' under his breath_). But I can tell you that if you don't do something soon you might lose her.

Seiji: Lose her? (_Glares at Touma) _Do you know something I don't?

Touma: (_Gulps) _You know that guy Ryo?

Seiji: Yea, what about him?

Touma: He has his eyes set on Aya. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Aya seems interested too. Not that I'm saying that she's cheating on you because, I know for a fact that she isn't.

Seiji: That bast—

Touma: Calm, boy, calm down. At least show Aya that your still interested. Maybe a little romantic dinner for two would work out nice.

Seiji: You think so? Maybe your right! I'll do that! So get out of here now. I have work to do. (_Pushes Touma out of the door)_

_Seiji heads for the kitchen. Unfortunately, Touma forgot that Seiji was a horrible cook, uh oh! _

Seiji: Let's see now . . . here's a pan, but . . . what to put in it? Spaghetti? Some type of pasta anyway . . .

_Seiji opens the pantry and pulls out angel hair pasta._

Seiji: Okay . . . we have the pasta, so now we need . . . water! No wait, a pan. Ha, ha . . . duh. _(Talking to self)_ Really Seiji, how dumb can you be? Now. We put the water in the pan and . . . _(in a tone of sudden revelation) _put the pan on the stove! Okay, we've put the pan on the stove. Good job. Now, uhh . . . what's next again . . . ? Oh.

_Seiji turns on the stove and waits for the water to boil._

_Five minutes later_

Seiji: YAY! The water's burning . . . err . . . boiling . . .

_After putting in the pasta and letting it cook, Seiji sticks a fork in the pan and pokes at the pasta._

Seiji: (_Poke, Poke, Poke_) Um . . . I think it's done . . .

_Seiji grabs the pan and . . . _

End Scene II

Scene III

_one day later_

_Aya bursts through the door of the hospital yelling at anything in her way._

Aya: Where? (_Gasp_) Where? (_Grabs the nearest nurse, by the collar and shakes her_) Seiji! (_Having hard time breathing_).

Nurse: (_Choking_) Ma'am, I can't breathe.

Aya: (_Releases the nurse just a bit_) Where is my Seiji?

Nurse: I'm sorry. I do not know who you are talking abo- Would he by any chance be that cute guy in ward two, who burned his arms and legs.

Aya: Gr . . . My Seiji! How dare you—(_Spots Touma_) Touma! (_Releases the nurse and runs to Touma_). Where is he? Is he alright? Is it bad?

Touma: Aya! Calm down! He's fine. It missed his face, so he's fine.

Aya: Oh . . . thank god. Where is he? Can I go and see him?

Touma: Yea, go on ahead. He's in ward two.

Aya: (_Glares at the nurse one more time and walks into ward two_) Seiji! Oh you poor thing, (_Pokes at him_) are you okay. What happened?

Seiji: Aya! God, it's good to see you! I missed you! (_Tears form in his eyes_) It burned!

Aya: How did you get burnt? What the hell were you doing in the kitchen? You know you can't cook!

Seiji: I know! But Touma said that Ryo liked you and how you seemed to be interested in him and . . . and . . . I don't wanna lose you! Because I love you too much! (_Cries_).

Aya: Oh! I love you too Hon! But God! I can't believe you actually believed him! You know that he exaggerates! How could you have such little faith in me? And what does that have to do with you and cooking?

Seiji: Well, he suggested that I should do something romantic in order to show you that I'm still interested. And . . . well as you can see it didn't go very well.

Aya: Aw . . . I know that you love me Seiji! I love you too! Why would you think otherwise?

Seiji: Well, it could be the fact that you left all irate at me yesterday morning. It seemed like you hated me and I just didn't want to lose MY girl!

Aya: (_Sits on the bed next to Seiji_) You my love, will never lose me! I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. I love you Seiji, more then anyone could imagine. And I plan to live out the rest of my life with you. (_Kisses Seiji_)

Seiji: (_Smiles_) And I with you!

End Scene III

Scene IV

_At door way two pairs of eyes smiled at the couple._

Ryo: Looks like your plan worked out. And 'luckily' Seiji made it out alive.

Touma: Yea, but I still can't believe Seiji hasn't realized you're gay. I mean, you sit right in front of him in college and not only that . . . you're open with your sexuality.

Ryo: Well, you know he isn't the brightest man in the world. But I'm glad it worked out. They needed a push in the right direction. So what's next?

Touma: Ryo, my dear friend, time for you to find a tux.

Ryo: (_Raises eyebrows_) What are you planning now?

Touma: It's about time they got married. (_Smirks_)

♫ Here comes the bride, all dressed in white ♫

Ryo: What do I get myself into? (_Shakes his head as he walks off stage_)

The End


End file.
